yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Budo Masuta
Budo Masuta is one of the male students that attends Akademi High School. Appearance Budo wears the default school uniform, unless customized. He has fluffy dark grey colored hair that fans around his head. His eyes are dark grey as well. He has a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. On his left arm, he wears a “Red Armband of Leadership”. When idle, he crosses his arms, even in low school atmosphere. When the martial arts club is inactive, he will no longer wear his headband or armband, and will not cross his arms anymore. When using the Martial Arts Club, he dons a traditional sparring outfit. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Hero. He is a martial arts master and participate in physical fights against murderers. According to his Student Profile he is incapable of turning down a challenge. He is always gung ho and enthusiastic, and sometimes a bit overzealous, especially about martial arts. Routine 'If Club is Active' At 7:05 AM each day, Budo enters 20th in the right line to school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he walks to second floor to the Martial Arts Club room to watch his apprentices spar. At 8:00 AM Budo walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits in his desk. He starts morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club room at 1:00 PM. Budo walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. He then heads back to the Martial Arts Club room. He stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, he will practice kicking with other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. 'If Club is Inactive' At 7:05 AM each day, Budo walks 30th in the right line to school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he and the other former club member socialize in front of the closed Martial Arts Room instead of going inside. At 8:00 AM Budo walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits in his desk. He starts morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to socialize in front of the room again at 1:00 PM. Budo walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. He will then socialize with his peers in the hallway one last time until 6:00 PM. Martial Arts Club Budo is the leader of this club and the player will have to talk with him to join. If he dies, or less than five of the members of the club remain, the club shuts down. If any club members report to him about Yandere-chan's crimes or if he sees her commit crimes, he will kick her out. Trivia *Budo has been training in martial arts almost every moment of his spare time since early childhood.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666667063562276865 *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *He is the founder of the Martial Arts Club, as said in his Student Profile. *Shi Ta, Juku Ren, Sho Kunin and Mina Rai are his apprentices. *It is nearly impossible to defeat Budo if you only have Level 1 strength. *His name is a play on words. "Budo" is a Japanese term for martial arts while "Masuta" is the transcription of the English word "master" into Japanese when using Katakana. Hence, "Budo Masuta" literally means "Martial Arts Master". *He is the only fully programmed NPC in the game who doesn't appear to be scared at low School Atmosphere. *He is the tallest student in the game, and the tallest characters being the Teachers and the Counselor. *He has the highest level of Strength in the game set to. *As of January 1st update, his crush is set as "????", hinting that he might be the suitor of either Kokona or Oka. Shin Higaku shares the same trait. Quotes Gallery Budo_Masuta.png|Budo's 1st portrait. BudoMasuta2.png|Budo's 2nd portrait. November15th2015BudoMasuta.png|Budo's 1st profile. November 15th, 2015. BudoMasuta1.png|Budo's 2nd profile. January1st2016BudoMasuta.png|Budo's 3rd profile. January 1st, 2016. BudoClassroom.png|Budo in the classroom. BudoLowAtm.png|Budo during low School Atmosphere. BudoObserving.png|Budo in the Martial Arts Club. BudoConversing.png|Budo conversing outside of the inactive Martial Arts room. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Males Category:Killable Category:Male Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Interactable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Leader